1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to devices and a method for frequency calibration, and more particularly, to devices and a method adjusting an oscillating frequency of a clock signal through dividing and gating the clock signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advances in communication technology, wireless communication devices, such as a mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), etc., are frequently used in modern society. These communication devices generally include a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) for providing a variable clock frequency to implement various communication algorithms. To generate a desired oscillating frequency, high accurate frequency calibration is required, but takes a long counting time to compute an adjustment margin for the oscillating frequency.
However, the typical high frequency counter has to be implemented in an analog circuit, which requires additional circuit layout area. Thus, economically calibrating the clock frequency of the VCO has been a major focus of the industry.